In the Earlier Applications there is disclosed a portable apparatus for enabling reproduction of television. However, it has been found that in certain areas, where the television signal may be weak, that the reception is not of an acceptable standard.
Also, it has been found that some of the operating characteristics of the earlier Applications make it suitable for performing more than one function.